


if we switched

by Raitnrong



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon?, Crush, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raitnrong/pseuds/Raitnrong
Summary: Realizing it was so very easy to fall for Sayori, anyway.Mc or not.





	if we switched

**Author's Note:**

> Let her live. LET MY BLUE-EYED BABY GIRL LIVE! Set at the second scene where the MC was supposed to go on a supply-hunting enduced adventure with Sayori.

She's getting flustered. She could literally _feel_ her face getting hot, her pupils dilating, and her breath stuttering. It was obvious, what was happening right now - she was drowning.

 

In those big blue eyes peering up at her. Feeling like a whole ocean, a real one; alive, expressive, and fresh; rather than just the normal ones and zeroes she would see if ever there was such a place in the game. 

She also feels like she can't describe it enough.

 

And Sayori just looks so innocent, so clueless, and so very tempting from her position. _So gullible, so stupid, so much like the sacrificial lamb she's going to be._

 

And Monika isn't stupid. Sayori is her best friend. Monika also knows she's growing attached but more so in a way that was only supposed to be reserved for the protagonist. Maybe even for her beloved player.

 

Because that was the reason, was it? That was her lifeline from this particular dizziness in her mind happening right now. Because she just couldn't bear to watch the Player grow closer with- with **Sayori** , Monika thought, like she herself hadn't had the opinion that the strawberry-blonde was anything but utterly adorable as a split second decision her brain thought it could make without her consent.

 

And she should really say something. Because Sayori is still on the floor and groaning about her head and - oh she just locked eyes with Monika again and do those eyes really have to be that blue? That- that was just too much from the graphic designers!

But Monika was still a great president and greater friend - _and still had zero percent of an attraction to said friend_ \- so she was still bothered by it, of course, but...

 

"-nika? Monika! Are you alright? It kinda seems like you were the one who hit her head, instead. Hehe," Sayori said while still on the floor, rubbing on her forehead with a nervous and worried smile on her face.

The brunette quickly snapped out of her trance "H-huh?" she muttered, still reeling. "Y-yeah. Still didn't change the fact that it was you," Monika said with concern and irritation clawing up her throat. 

She then moved lower from her spot to get to Sayori so she could check up on her, moving the hand away from the small bump so she could see just how badly the damage was done. A strange roar of protectiveness surged through her for the clumsy girl whose bangs she was currently fiddling with.

"Sayori, couldn't you be a bit more careful, next time? It really looks swollen." 

"It's okay. I'm fine with looking like a unicorn-" she said, wincing with pain even as she said the joke. Hmm, now if that doesn't already sound familiar. Then the realization that part of the other girl's speech for the Protagonist was being used on her made Monika blush once more.

 

In Monika's defense though, anyone would be uncomfortable at the thought that the same dialogue that was supposed to be used by a friend for their love interest was used against you. 

 

Maybe probably even feel the same butterflies when they'd hear Sayori's voice tinkle with this little embarrassment and joy. A similar flush when sunlight hits her just right for it to feel special.

 

And if somehow, _she_ would have head rushes everytime she'd smell apple juice or see a certain - or almost any - shade of shining blue paired with the memory of that day, well, at least her Player didn't get the chance to fall deeper in love with Sayori so quick.

 

 

Unfortunately, she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me finish this.
> 
> My writing is sloppy but here, have my two cents for the fandom.


End file.
